Blood and Stitches
by Stitchpunk-Bloodwolf
Summary: Were there really none left? Twin sisters, who escaped the harsh whisper of death that took everyone else, both come across something... Unexpected. T for Blood, small gore in later chapters , and language. May go up. Small AU for some songs.
1. Prelude

**Blood and Stitches**

**Prolong**

"_Once you do this," Two mused, "You can't go back."_

_Those words made the twin human girls shiver in place. The younger twin crept up to the older one and held her arm. Silence filled the room not far afterward. Only the rugged breathing of the older sisters lungs inhaling and exhaling. That was not a good sign. _

_The younger sister looked at the older twin with obvious worry and fear. The older one looked pale- rings formed around her eyes from the lack of sleep, due to her coughing all the time. _

_She was slowly dying. And there was nothing the younger one could do about it. _

_Except this. This had to work._

"_We know…" the younger twin mused back at the doll. Two turned to observe Five, who was slowly setting up the Talisman in the middle of the machine, his small, metal hands shaking._

_The older twin stared at the alien technology before them. Than at Five, who was now binding up the stitchpunk bodies._

_They're new bodies. _

_They weren't identical, like Three and Four are, but they have enough similarities between them for the others to tell that they were sisters. _

_Five caught the older humans gaze and looked down. "I-it's ready," he stuttered. His voice box choked. This was harder on him than it was for anyone in this room. _

_The older twin held out her hand at the doll. Five stared at the stretched hand and than looked at her. Slowly he crept on the palm of her hand. The twin gave a slight cough in her mouth and smiled at him before saying in a rough voice, "Don't be scared for me. We'll make it through this. You promised me you'll be strong," her words where soothing to Fives ears, but it didn't help his fear any. Five then crawled up to her shoulder and fiercely hugged her neck. _

_She left him for a few moments until he finally said, "You will." Five then jumped off the older ones shoulder and remained beside Two, who lightly placed a gentle hand on his shoulder._

_Two then looked at the human twins. "Aurora," he said in a kind voice. The younger twin peered over her sisters shoulder to look at the elder doll. "Are you ready?" _

_She gripped on her sister's arm before answering, "Yes." _

_The twin gave a horse chuckle . Of course. This was, in a sense, her idea. _

"_Miranda?" Two's voice was but a harsh whisper. _

_The older twin took a deep, harsh breath to answer, only to have it come out a barrage of coughs. She kneeled over, hands over her mouth, as the deadly coughs came and went. Slowly she took her hand from her face. Blood mixed with phlegm oozed her hand like slime. _

_Aurora gasped as her sister stood up. Two and Five both looked at her hand with fear. Miranda just slowly wiped the blood on her pants. _

_It was now or never._

"_I'm ready." She finally answered._

**Ok, this is the prolong to a bigger fic I'm writing. All questions will be answered in due time.**

**Please be nice. This is my first major fic on any scale. Helpful comments encouraged.**

**Please nothing rude.**


	2. Chapter 1: Stray Sheep

**Blood and Stitches**

**Chapter 1: Stray Sheep**

_Four months ago… _

In a barren, deserted land with not even a fragment of life…

It was raining.

Aurora could barely believe as Miranda started to place cups from a nearby den outside.

"Rain water is the cleanest water you'll ever get." Miranda said as she grabbed more cups. Aurora chuckled at those words as she watched her protective older twin get drenched from the downpour outside.

"That's enough cups, Mimi! You'll get a cold!" Aurora shouted from the abandoned shed that was to be their temporary home. The younger twin was pretty happy though, they haven't had clean water in the slightest in a while, and food was becoming scarce as well.

Maybe this was a sign for better things to come for them.

Miranda was just as glad. She didn't show it, but her rush to get cups was a clear giveaway.

As the older twin placed the last of the tall glasses outside, she noticed something… Off. The water was clean, at first glance, but as she took a cup, pulled her short, wet locks of red hair behind her ear and held the glass to her eye, she saw small, specks of glowing green liquid dance in the water.

"What in the…?" She mused to herself. It wasn't long when she finally gave in to the small dance of green light that seem to move on its own.

"Miranda!" Aurora's cry came to her sister in vain, as Miranda, spellbound by the green specks, barely even flinched at her call. Aurora grunted, as she took a nearby blanket and covered herself, and walked out in the rain.

"Sister…?" She held the blanket over her sister's head in attempt to keep her from getting more wet. At once, she noticed what Miranda saw.

Although, Aurora wasn't as impressed. She shook her head, her long, red hair tossing rain drops all around her.

"Oh, great!" She yelled. "'Rain water the cleanest water!'" She mocked, turning her attention to her sister. "Mimi?"

"What do you think this is?" The older twin finally asked, staring curiously into the glass cup, rain still pouring all around the twins.

"Does it matter? It's no good."

"How do you know?" Sometimes it baffles Miranda of how much their roles changes between them- Miranda being the overprotective, bossy, (and bitchy) type and Aurora usually the preppy, happy-go-lucky type. The twin chuckled at the thought. "Besides, it doesn't look like the stuff is really bothering the water…" She swirled the water in her hands like a scientist would with precious chemicals. "We could probably just filter the green specks out."

Aurora shrugged, "Alright…" She started for the door to the shed, "If you say so."

* * *

It wasn't always like this. Scavenging for food in a barren wasteland, running from the ever-present threat of "stray" machines (more specifically, Wolfbane and Hosts- both seem to always be around when the twins let their guard down), even so much as stealing from the dead, all were because the machines turned against the humans.

They had a normal life, before the War. Yes, they are 'identical' twins but both were very different in many ways. Easiest way to tell them apart is by their necklaces. Sometimes their hair too.

Aurora, who sports a necklace of a small silver shield and long hair, was attending Medical school to become a nurse, courtesy of their mother. She loved to help people, and that fueled her ambition even more, making her the top of her class. During the War, she wasn't finished with school, but they assigned her to be one of the battle nurses anyway.

Miranda, who has an axe around her neck and shorter hair, was pretty complicated. She had the brains of her father, who was a scientist. But she also had the fire of a fighter. She wanted to enlist in the army during the war. But due to her gender, they turned her down. Instead she helped her father work on the weapons used by the military. Close enough for her.

When the machines turned, Miranda was one of the ones that tried to fight back, her sister stitching her up if she got hurt. Eventually, the machines where too overwhelming for them, so they had to run.

The girls were only a small factor in the machines betrayal, they were only there behind the scenes, yet they suffered the worst fate imaginable. Surviving the fate that claimed billions of people.

Most would think that death would be the worst thing possible. That surviving would be a blessing. But could you take the sight of humanity dying all around you? No. They did. Machines killed everyone, except them. Why? Not even they know. But they do know this; it wasn't by a simple twist of fate that this happened. But they're in no rush to find out.

"So," Aurora said late that night. Miranda turned her head from her current task of filtering the water to face her younger twin. She was sitting on a makeshift futon, that shows obvious signs of wear and tear from overuse, playing with her necklace. The rain was still pouring outside, with no signs of stopping anytime soon. "Have you filtered that water yet? I'm thirsty." Whiny, another quality that Aurora possessed.

The older twin found it to be very irritating. "No," she said rather bluntly, "not yet." Filtering the rainwater took longer than she expected. Then again, she was only using simple tools. Buckets, rubber fasteners, and a big piece of cloth. She ties the cloth to the top of the bucket filled with the water and pour it into another bucket.

As Miranda was pouring the last of the water into the bucket, She fastened the cloth onto the rim of the bucket. Slowly she poured the water, cloth blocking the green fragments, into the extra container, the thick green liquid remaining in the pail. Miranda smiled contently. "There," she grunted as she put down the first pail, "we just need to put them into the cantinas. Looks like it can fill about… Four."

Aurora looked at her sister, than at the newly filtered water. "Okay," she took out the empty cantinas for Miranda to fill. Slowly she glanced at the green liquid left over, "what are you gonna do about that?"

Miranda looked at the liquid her sister mentioned. "Keep it. How many cantinas do we have?" She asked, bluntly.

"Seven." Never have enough cantinas. "Two are already filled, and you're about to fill four…" That leaves one more. Not enough. There was enough liquid to fill about two. She looked around and spotted an old jar. Perfect. "Why?"

"Set the cantina next to the bucket. I'll get to it when I'm finished the water."

* * *

_Later that night, Aurora fell asleep in the comfort of her futon, while Miranda, across from her sister, stared at the liquid that came from the rain. Locks of her red hair brushed past her face as she swirled the jar in her hands gently. In the clear jar, it glowed like nothing the young human had ever seen. It was peculiar. Miranda somehow liked that._

_------------_

**Yay!! Chapter 1!**

**Just some story on the girls.**

**Stitchpunks will be coming in the next Chapter!**

**R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 2: Resurrection

I'm soooooo sorry! Going two months with out updating this story is unforgivable and I'm sorry! Blame my video games! (More specificly Dragon Age, Borderlands, Brutal Legend, and Mass Effect 2....)

Well, I wish this was bigger than what is on here but I could only write so much right now.... Please don't kill mee...

Let's hope I can get back on track with this. Here's Chapter Two! and as promised- The Stitchies!

---------

Blood and Stitches

Ch.2 Resurrection

Lying in a puddle of that rainwater, far off in the next town over, was a doll. He was made of mostly out of burlap, with the exception of a leather patch with a huge gaping hole in it covering his left optic. He had the number '5' on his back, nearly fading in the puddle he was in.

Fate was unto him sooner than the poor doll had hoped.

Slowly, the puddle started to glow. It illuminated a bright green light as the doll that lost it's life, it's soul, was resurrected anew, as if awakened for the first time. Five shuddered his optics, focusing the blurriness of the sky- which wasn't a lot. He tried to move, tried to speak, but his actions failed him, resulting in only pain. He tried with all his might, but it did him no good.

For a while Five just sat there, staring at the empty, gray skies. Until a single thought came across his mind.

'_I died!'_ Realization finally hit him like the Beast. With all his willpower he finally sat up, pain rolling down his metal spine, and green water pouring out of his now exposed optic.

That's when he noticed the water.

Five stared at the strange green liquid. With his hands he cupped it, bringing it closer to his face. Slowly it reverted back to it's original state. Shaking his head, he let the water fall out of his hands.

'_Not possible…'_

His head jerked up at the sound of debris falling from the ruins of the factory not far off from him. With ever last bit of willpower h had left he stood on his own two feet. Fidgeting his top button he quietly mused to the wind, "N-nine?"

When no answer came, against Five's better judgment, he pressed forward into the city, hoping to see signs of his friends.

----------

One sat there, on a rock in the middle of the battlefield, staring into the destroyed face of the Fabrication Machine.

Not because he was hurt, despite his hand, or because he was tired. It was because he couldn't even fathom how the boy, Nine, could destroy the thing and still save them. And with a small object no doubt!

One couldn't even imagine how the boy did it. If he had heard about it from another, he would just wave it off idle fantasies, but no, the evidence is right there. Staring right at him.

One hung his head low and rubbed his forehead with his good hand. He was starting to get a major headache.

----------

Five staggered across the city like a zombie. He couldn't remember where or what everything is. Everything looked like a blur to him. The more he contenued, the less he could recognize.

Eventually he came across an old, dead garden, overlooked by two statues. Once they where probably beautiful, standing erect overlooking a garden of floral and foliage. Now they're a distant memory, broken and eroded, standing over a barren field, small compared to the rest of the world.

Behind the field he saw, barely, a building in which seemed vaguely familiar to him. Five couldn't place what was so familiar about this place, but he wanted to get closer.

Ahead he saw something move. Five staggered as he tried to get a clear view of what it was. If he was in his right mind, he would run in seconds, but something wouldn't let him move. He then heard shouting. The last thing he heard was his name before he passed out in the middle of the field.

----------

One mumbled to himself, shook his head, and stood from the rock he was sitting at. Standing he took one last look at the 'dead heap of scrap', as One likes to call it. "Better off dead," He mumbled as he cradled his broken hand and walked down the battle field.

Only to have a look of surprise landed on him by a certain pale stitchpunk.


	4. Chapter 3: Aftermath

Hi again. Another update. Yep.

I had a big writing surge and I had to put this down.

Enjoy, or not. Your choise.

I'm not really as proud of this chapter, but hey...

----------

**Blood and Stitches**

**Ch.3 Aftermath**

Seven could honestly say that she was surprised.

"O-One?" She muttered, hardly believing her eyes. All she was doing was checking to see if the Machine was really dead. She didn't expect that her rival would be alive and walking.

One gave a slight grunt, " Of course," he practically spat at her, "who else could it be, girl?" One grumbled to himself a bit. Something about a "tyrant" , Seven couldn't tell, but she got his point.

There was a couple moments of silence before One shoved past her. Seven growled in response. Nope. Didn't change a bit, she noted.

"I assume we're staying at the library?" Wasn't really a much of a question, more of an order. "Assuming Nine didn't burn that down also…" he grumbled, mainly to himself.

Seven turned and looked at the elder doll._'Nine's gonna love this.'_

----------

Five woke up in a daze. He didn't remember much, other than stumbling across the Emptiness for signs of the others. Honestly, he didn't expect to wake up again. Although he does remember a garden…

And a figure approaching him…

His eye widened as he sat up from the bed rather fast. A quick scan of his surroundings reveled that he was in some sort of workshop… Surrounded by a lot of books. "Where…?" He mused to himself. Instinctively, he brushed his hand over his eye patch. New. No gaping hole on it.

" I had to get you a new one," chuckled a voice that sounded from behind him. Five jumped and turned to see Nine, smiling. "Your old one had a rather big hole in it…" He said, chuckling nervously. Slowly he strode across the room to meet his friend on the bed.

"N-Nine…?" Five stuttered. He could hardly believe it.

"Yeah… You don't have ta look so surprised, ya know…" Nine protested, with a chuckle.

Five looked down. "B-but… How?" He asked, trying to piece it all together.

"Well, you passed out at the doorstep and I saw you and brought you here." Nine said.

"Not that…" Five replied in protest. He looked at Nine, who tilted his head to the side. "Know what? Nevermind. Where's…?" Five was about to ask before Nine cut him off.

"The twins are in the main room looking through their books. Seven is…" He paused a bit before continuing, "She's going to see if the Machines really dead…" Nine saw Five cringe at the mention of the Machine… The very thing that killed him. Nine, along with Five, fell silent for a bit, then he had an idea.

"Ya know…" Nine began, "If your alive... Then maybe, so are the others." He said bluntly. He saw Five perk up a little. "I'm not surprised if One's giving Seven trouble right now."

"What about the others?" Five asked, fiddling his top button, "Six and Eight and… and…" He couldn't name his mentor, Two.

Nine thought about this for a while before answering. "We might be able to dig Eight out of what's left of that place. He might need a few repairs…" In other words: A lot. He was in a building when it blew up. "But He might be okay. Six… He… fell down a trench." Five looked down at the bed. "He might be alive… But it'll be a while before we can get to him…" Nine paused before continuing, "Two…" Five looked up and Nine continued, " We set him off a while ago… He's probably not in the sewers anymore…"

Five sighed and looked down again. Quietly he sobbed to himself. He knew it but he just didn't want to believe it. Nine patted his friends shoulders. "I'm sorry…"

----------

"What do you think it is?" Aurora asked as she observed the strange object. It resembled somewhat like a doll. A legless, burlap doll with bootlace and a metal patch on it's head. It also had a '2' on it's back. It looked very strange to Aurora, especially since it was hanging out a Wolfbanes mouth.

"Four Wolfbane attacks today," Miranda stated as she examined the dead machine corpse. "That's too much. We don't even get four a week…" The older twin grumbled as she looked over to her sister, who was still looking at the doll.

"At least it was just one," Aurora countered at her sister, then went back at the doll. "besides , Don't you think it's kinda weird that one of them was carrying this around?" She motioned at the doll. "I didn't think they needed sharper teeth…" She mumbled.

Miranda looked at the doll a bit, " It does look weird…" She finally said. She then proceeded to scan the area for more Wolfbane. Where there's one, there's others.

"Can I put it in your bag?" Aurora asked as sh picked it up.

"What- Why?" Miranda asked.

"Well, I wanna take it with me and my bags full…" the younger twin stated. She then smiled.

The older twin looked at her sister a bit, then sighed, "Alright…" Aurora perked up and proceeded to put te doll in Miranda's bag.

Then they heard the howls.

"Crap." Miranda cursed, " Hurry and get it in. Before they find out that their buddy is dead."


	5. Chapter 4: Outrun

Hi again. Just a little side note:

_'This is thinking.'_

_"And this is the twins talking."_

And I think the twins are both boys, don't bash.

----------

Blood and Stitches

Ch.4 Outrun

Running from Wolfbane is like running from the cops. You can do it, but it's uncertain how it will end. Usually, though, it ends up with the machines running with their metal tails in between their legs and Miranda hunched up against a rock with Aurora stitching up her wounds. Other times the girls manage to hide somewhere for awhile until the Wolfbane pass.

Never pretty. Especially since the damn things won't quit.

They are funny like that. Wolfbane are the machine versions of wolves, obviously. These machines inherit their speed, strength, endurance…Hell, even their hearing. The girls can thank God that the only thing they don't have is a sense of smell. They would have been dead a while ago.

Miranda grasped her sisters hand fiercely as they ran in the barren wasteland, determined to avoid another possible attack from the Wolfbane. They can't fight them, eventually they'll overwhelm her. Only thing they can do is run.

"Do you see them?" Miranda shouted to her sister. She tried to stay calm and cool, but she was slowly losing her composure. Aurora, who was literally being dragged by her sister, searching the area around her, "No," She shouted back, scared, "But I hear them!"

Miranda curse to herself and continued to run hopelessly, dragging her sister behind her. After what seemed like an eternity of running, the girls came across what seemed to resemble a battlefield. Slowly she dragged them to a halt, hastily scanning the new region around them.

"Why are we stopping?" Aurora asked franticly. She grasped her sisters arm while Miranda continued to search.

"A battlefield," Miranda mused to her sister. "We might find a tunnel or a bunker nearby." She exclaimed.

"Well, then," Aurora spat, "Let's find one, before Wolfbane find us!" Miranda didn't need to be told twice. Almost immediately, Miranda started to move further into the field, her sister diligently following her.

As the howls grew more louder, the girls searched more franticly. Aurora was starting to whine a bit from fatigue. After almost tripping on a dead solider, Miranda saw her break. Beyond a pile of dead Walkers laid a tunnel. It was very well hidden- Miranda would had never have found if she wasn't looking. She smiled, panting from obvious fatigue.

"Aurora!" The older twin shouted, "Over there!" She pointed to the nearly invisible tunnel. It took Aurora a while to register the tunnel her sister was pointing at. The younger sister only nodded as they ran toward their hopeful safe haven.

----------

Three and Four stood outside in the garden observing the lone puddle of rainwater residing in the area. They poked and swirled the green-specked water at their finger tips. As the green fragments twirled in the water before them, their eyes flickered at the sight. When the water stopped, they flickered at each other excitedly, sharing the information they've gathered.

A little while ago, they were in the library, reading for answers involving Five's revival. As they read, they came across some interesting theories involving this type of situation. One tome said something about "resurrection", or to bring back from the dead, to put it simply. Three and Four shook their heads at each other, it didn't explain why he came back. Another one was "reincarnation", the rebirth of a soul or spirit in another form. They shook their heads again, flustered this time. This was Five, not no "other form". One more possibility said that he was never really dead- just in a dead-like state. Like a coma. Three rubbed his optics and Four made what seemed like a silent sigh. They saw him die. No doubt about that. They even saw his soul go up into the clouds before the rain came.

Then it hit them. The rain. The twins looked at each other in silent shock and smiled.

Cupping the water with his wooden hands, Three looked over to his brother. His eyes flickered wildly at his twin brother, _"I wonder what this means…"_ asked Three. Four only shrugged. As he was just about to let the water drop from his hands, the green drops in the water gave out s faint light. Four looked at his brother, who was looking at the water, puzzled. Instinct took over as they both started to catalog the liquid.

Almost as quickly as it came the dim glow faded when Three poured the water out of his hands back into the puddle below. Four looked at the water in awe, despite the glowing long gone. "_Looks like it reacted to you… Somehow…" _Observed Four.

"_Did… Did this bring back Five somehow…?" _Three flickered to Four. Four nodded.

"_Has to be…" _Four shook his head. _"Only real way to know find out is to tell is to ask Five himself." _

"_No,"_ Three replied, _"He needs rest. We would only pester him."_

Four shook his head again. He then looked at the water on the ground and sighed. _"How can we get the answers were looking for then?"_

"_Well-"_

"HE WAS AN INSOLATE FOOL, GIRL!" Roared a familiar elder voice in the distance.

Three and Four looked at each other than in the direction the voice boomed. They smiled as two figures approached the entrance of the library, despite the fact that the figures looked like they were going to kill each other. None other than One and Seven.

And she had her hands full.

"What he did was stupid, dangerous and it nearly killed us all!" One yelled at her. HE waved his uninjured arm around to prove a point. "What if he failed? Everything would be lost!"

Seven glared at him and forcefully and grabbed his wrist, "But he didn't." She stressed to his face. One glared into her cold, fierce optics, then pulled his wrist free from her hand. "And besides," she continued, "you _did_ die."

One only grunted, "Now I'm back to right his wrongs!" One then proceeded to storm his way into the library, Seven not far behind, "What wrongs?!" She yelled back.

Three and Four stared at the empty scene, then at each other.

"_We ask him?" _Four asked fearfully. _"Now…?"_

"_No… Maybe later…"_ Three decided after a while of silence. _"After he calms down…"_

Way down.

That could take awhile.

----------

"Do you hear them?" Aurora asked this time. Huddled in a corner in the dark, the fear in her voice was becoming obvious. Miranda edged a little closer to the entrance of the bunker her head leering out to try and hear the outside world. Silence.

"No." The older sister said, "I think they're gone…" She could hear Aurora jumping from her hiding spot to try and find her sister.

"Good… Where are…?" She was about to ask before a match lit up in front of her.

"Boo." Miranda smiled.

"Haha, very funny." The younger one snapped. Almost tripping over a chair, Aurora chimed in, "Let's find a light switch. If there is one."

It wasn't long before Miranda found the switch and flipped it. A sigh of relief passed through Miranda's lips as the light slowly came back on. Further in they could hear a loud roar of a generator come to life. "That might be a problem…" It could lure the Wolfbane…

"Oh, stop worrying." Aurora said, looking around, "We'll be fine."

"Says the girl that was quivering in the corner not long ago." Miranda took off her bag and sat it on the table, eying the canned food on the self. They haven't eaten in days…

"Hey, Mimi." Miranda turned around. Aurora pointed at her bag, "You bags leaking."

"What?!" Miranda yelled. She ran over to her bag and poured out the contents. She was right. Books, papers, trinkets… All wet with green slime.

"Aww…" She looked at the odd doll she found, "The doll's even wet…" She said.

Miranda looked at the canteen that held the green water. The top was loose. She poured the rest of the contents of the canteen into her hand. It glowed with an eerie light. "Musta gotten loose when we ran…" At least the jar was still tight.

A cough.

"Roro, you feeling ok?" Miranda asked, assuming the cough came from her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

Another cough.

"Did you hear that?" Miranda looked at her sister.

Aurora froze when she saw the doll twitch and then moan.


	6. Chapter 5: Go

Sorry bout the long update. procrastination's a bitch when mixed with laziness. And another story. Well, here it is. R&R Please!

---

Blood and Stitches

Ch. 5 Go

Dark, cold and damp, the one called Six laid upon a puddle of the Life water. The poor doll was riddled with cuts, tears, and dents in his inner workings. Slowly, like it did with Five, the water started to glow, giving the artist the life he so desperately needed. Hastily, he opened his mismatched optics. Confused, he shifted his eyes. When he saw nothing, he sat up, ignoring the pain, while staring into the sky. There was nothing past the fog that resided above.

Again he looked to his sides. To his left, nothing but darkness, to his right, same thing. He tried to speak, but his voice was riddled with static.

He was alone…

Realizing this, Six stood. He walked around a bit before coming to a flat patch of muddy dirt on the ground. Looking at it he kneel down on the dirt. He then started to hum, a melody of static, hisses and pops, and proceeded to draw circles on the ground.

----------

Two coughed a bit before weakly lifting his head. He looked to his sides a bit. He couldn't tell where he was, he tried to look up before hearing a rather large gasp above him. Against his better judgment, he looked up any in the direction of the scared gasp. What the elder doll saw he could never believe.

Two human females. Staring right at him.

Two gasped and fell backwards, he groaned a bit from the impact but nonetheless still stared at the humans staring back.

Finally, one of the females spoke, "Umm," The long haired human spoke, "Uh, Hi…." She meekly waved her hand in the air.

The other one scoffed, "Smooth, sis." The short-haired girl kept her eye on Two, not moving a muscle. Obviously, she thought Two to be a threat. Two shivered under her stare. He opened his mouth to say something but the long-haired one interjected.

"Well, what am I supposed to say?" the first girl spat. She caught Two shivering and scoffed at the other sister. "Miranda! You scared him…" She grunted as she walked over to the table, angry at her response. "What do you have to say about that?"

"He's a threat, Aurora." The one called Miranda said, not taking her eyes off of Two. Two shivered again. The one called Aurora stiffened. Her face turned to anger and she lashed out at her sister.

"How can-"

"I-it's okay, my dear," Two started, Aurora turned around while Miranda visibly stiffened. "I'm not a threat, nor shall I become one, especially in this state…" He mumbled as he noticed that he was legless.

Aurora pointed at her sister, "Ha, he talks! Machines don't talk!" Miranda stared at the doll then looked at her sister. She sighed and shook her head, still not trusting him.

"Just because-" She was interjected by a scream.

A horrifying, piercing, metallic scream. Miranda looked at the direction of the scream and cursed under her breath. Aurora gasped and backed toward the table. Two looked at the girls confused. They knew what that was.

"Wha- What was-" Two tried to say before he was cut off by another scream.

Miranda grabbed a metal pipe from the wall and walked toward the door. "Hosts." She whispered.

"No…" Aurora mused to herself. She clasped her mouth with her hands. Two shuddered. He doesn't know what they are, but they sound bad.

"Host?" He tried again to talk to the girls, Aurora turned around and placed a finger over her mouth, indicating silence. Two nodded.

Miranda gritted her teeth and turned to Aurora, "I'm going to go in," She announced. Aurora shook her head but said nothing. "If I'm not back in five-" Another scream, almost a screech. This time closer. "Crap…"

A figure approached the doorway leading in and Miranda braced herself for impact. She crinkled her nose at the strong smell emitting from the doorway. The figure slowly revealed itself in the light.

The walking corpse of a dead solider. It was green with decay. And in it's mouth, the black small disk, emitting a bright red light in it's center.

A Host.

Aurora screamed and Miranda yelled at her, "Get out of here!" Immediately, Aurora grabbed her stuff, along with Two, who was in shock of the sight of a walking corpse. Aurora ran out as fast as she could, holding Two in her clutches.

"What was-" He stutter before they made it out.

"That was a… A Host…" Aurora murmured, she looked at the entrance of the barracks, hoping that Miranda was safe.

Miranda hit the Host as it approached her with the lead pipe. It only staggered, but retained balance and kept its pace toward the girl. Miranda cursed her luck. Host's are horrible creatures. They possess the body of a dead corpse and use it like a puppet. They where mainly use during the Machine Takeover, used to kill humans inside. They started to rust out like the Walkers after the humans all finally died, but a few still survived.

The Host lifted it's head back and let out another metallic screech. It roared through out the barracks with avail. It was calling some buddies.

Miranda cursed again. Crap. A Host barrow. Miranda grabbed what was left of her bag and ran like hell, grabbing her sister outside.

She didn't even notice the jar of the green water she left behind.

----------

"Sooooo…" Aurora said in a sing song voice, "This Nine guy… He pretty much screwed you?"

Two chuckled, perched on Aurora's shoulder, "No, no…" He said, "He was just… curious. It happens when your just new to the world."

"You'd think he'd be a little more cautious though. He did killed you." Aurora stated.

"Yes… But he didn't know." Two defended.

"Uh-huh, last time I use that line, I got grounded for a month." Aurora said, remembering her father's punishments.

Miranda and Aurora, after the Host incident ran for a bit in the direction that Two pointed out. Miranda scoffed but Aurora said, "If he's never seen Wolfbane or Hosts ever, then where he lived must be safe!" The older twin grunted and eventually ran that way. Slowing down only when she believed that the cost was clear.

Aurora started to ask some questions to the doll, which they realized was called Two. He then started to tell on how they where created, to the poor dolls 'death'. Miranda was wary of that. Why is he alive now? Of course Two doesn't know.

Miranda, in the front of the group stopped in the field, scanning the area around them. Another battlefield. The older twin grunted and continued. Least there's no Wolfbane.

Two then spoke up. "So, how is it that you both are alive?" He asked, curious. A human alive is amazing, but two? That's basically divine intervention.

Aurora fell silent and Miranda stiffened. Slowly Aurora smiled, "We haven't the slightest clue…" She chuckled, "But we're alive now, so why now ask?" Miranda scoffed up ahead but Aurora decided against her better judgment to ignore it.

Then they heard howling.

"…Shit." Miranda cursed and grabbed Aurora's shaking hand and broke into a run. Two grabbed at her neck, shaking also.

They never noticed the hunk of black, charred metal that was once the Fabrication Machine laying on the ground, dead.

They ran for a while until they came to a bridge, stopping short when there was a trench. Cursing, Miranda looked to her sides hoping for a way across, only to find none. "We're gonna have to jump it."

Aurora shoved Miranda's hand aside and scoffed at her sister, "What the hell are you talking about?! We can't jump that!" Aurora yelled.

"Okay, then get killed by the damned Wolfbane!" Miranda yelled back. "I know this may seem a little… Crazy, but do we really have a choice?" Miranda panted as the howling came closer.

Two observed the field and eventually sighed, "I'm afraid she's right." He said to her.

Aurora lifted her head to and heard the howling. "Alright."

Miranda nodded, "Good." She panted, "You go first," She added, "You go first… Your better at this stuff than I was."

Aurora nodded and took Two off her shoulder. She then placed him in her shirt. "Hold on." She muttered, before taking off into the sky.

After Aurora successfully landed on the other side, Miranda braced herself before jumping. "Come on!" Aurora shouted before Miranda took off.

The last thing Miranda heard was Aurora's scream, before face planting into the wall of the trench and falling.


	7. Chapter 6: Pain

Argh! *puts hands together* Forgive me for the long wait!

I really have no reason other then what I said last time..

Not proud of this chappie but oh well.

Blood and Stitches

Ch. 6 Pain

Aurora was frantic. Staring down at the trench where her sister fell, she was screaming bloody murder. "No, no, no, no…" She kept on panting over and over again. "She can't… She's not…" She let out another scream. This one more louder than the last one. Her sister, her twin. It can't be, not in Aurora's mind.

Two held on with a death grip on her chest. He was terrified, true, but he can't believe that someone like Miranda would die so easily. He would just have to make Aurora believe it. He tried to call to the human, but she was too busy screaming her lungs out.

Across the trench, four Wolfbane scurried back and forth, trying to find a way past the obstacle. One even jumped. It was only what seemed to be inches short of the other side before falling.

Although Aurora was too frantic to notice it. Two tried to yell her name but his call went to deft ears. "Aurora!" He tried again. Nothing. Aurora fidgeted where she stood. Mumbling incoherent phrases to the wind. Finally Two yelled in her face, "Aurora!" Finally she snapped to and acknowledged Two, looking down at him.

He looked strait into her eyes and with a stern voice, "Do you honestly believe that a fall like that will kill her?" He asked, trying to calm her down. It worked, somehow. Aurora shook her head. Two nodded, "Just as I thought. Now I don't know her like you do, but I don't think she'll die so easily." He said.

Aurora nodded, "Your right," She said, trying to calm down, "best we can do right now is find a way down there and find her." She stated. She stood up, and scanned the area for the best possible route.

"There we go!" Two applauded as he tried to climb to her shoulder.

Aurora found her route and shouted to the trench, "I'll find you! Just wait!" Before finally going out into the road, hoping for a way down.

They didn't even notice the pale doll looming over them, then jumped over the edge, sliding down the wall into the dark trench below.

Five could of sworn he heard a scream. A loud gut-wrenching scream.

When he looked to Nine, it was obvious that he didn't hear it, being that he was still with the Three and Four about One's and Five's recent revival. As Nine was chattering away with the twins, Five looked at the entrance of the library. He shivered. What could possibly be out there that would make that crude sound? He wasn't to inclined to find out. As he turned around, a thought hit him. The screamed seemed…Troubled.

Almost as if it was a cry for help.

Five turned back to the doorway. Somehow he could help but to think about going out there. He tried to shake the thoughts from his mind, but somehow they stayed. Sighing he took a step toward the door.

"Five?"

Five turned to see Nine, standing next to him. A hand was placed on Five's shoulder, "You okay?" He asked.

Five stammered as he placed a hand to the back of his head, "Ye-yeah, I'm fine." He mumbled. It's decided. He'll go out when everyone's busy and find out what that scream was. Against his own better judgment.

Whatever's out there can't be as bad as what he's been through, right?

Pain shot through Miranda in waves throughout her body. Her shoulder is dislocated, her face torn, and one of her rib is perhaps bruised. She groaned, taking in the pain. Hey, at least she's alive. Panting, she tried to push herself from the floor. She groaned, as she fell to the muddy ground when her shoulder let out a surge of pain through her.

Panting she tried again, this time using her knees and good hand. Ignoring the pain, she managed to sit up strait. Groaning she tried again to stand. Finally after what seemed to be forever, Miranda finally managed to stand. She staggered to the nearest wall and panted, the pain intensifying.

"_I'll find you! Just you wait!" _

Miranda looked up. It was Aurora, alright. Of course she would try and find her sister. "Take your time…" Miranda mumbled, taking a deep breath. "I ain't going any where…" She mumbled as she placed a hand onto her face. She hit the wall pretty hard, and the pain her face proved it. She felt a long gash on the side of her face, when she examined it, it not only bled like crazy, but it let out an excruciating pain in her face. It might need stitches. "Fuck…" She growled.

Then she heard a growl. She cursed under her breath and turned her head. And right there, as she feared, was a Wolfbane, crouched and ready to kill, it's red eyes gleaming at her through the dark.

"Shit." She muttered. Not only was she not in the state to fight, she can't run very far with the pain building up in her. But Miranda's a fighter. She'll take her chances.

Instinctively, she made a dash for it, the machine following suit. Pain rallied through the human, but she was too busy trying to live than to care. And just when she thought she just might be safe, she trips. Landing face first in to the small stream of water below her, she cursed her luck. And her rising fear.

Panting she turned her head, she could seethe Wolfbane creeping up to her. Cursing, she shut her eyes. Of all the damned luck in the world, she gets killed in a trench by a damned Wolfbane. Not exactly the way she was expecting to go.

The machine creped closer to the fallen human. It's growl rang across the narrow trench, signaling every step it takes. Just as it was about to lunge at her, a spear and a pale doll blocked it's path.

Six looked up from his mud-circles at the strange noises emitting from behind him. He turned around slightly and gave a little whimper of static and hisses. He stood up and took a step back, mud slashing with the step. He tried to call out to the disturbance, but his voice came out in static and hisses. His pen nub fingers shook in his hand.

For about five minutes he didn't hear anything. Sighing in a breath full of static, he kneeled back down to the ground, disappointed, drawing his long-time obsession into the mud.

Maybe someone will come for him, maybe not. It was wishful thinking in Six's mind.


	8. Chapter 7: Artist

Ehh, not much for this chappie, but hey, It's an update. Enjoy. Reviews appreciated. Please?

Blood and Stitches

Ch.7 Artist

A flash of a spear was all it took.

The machine swiped it's claws at the doll moments after it landed in front of the human. She jumped out of the way, the tip of her spear colliding with the Wolfbanes claws. It made what seemed to be a low growl and dash toward the lithe doll.

Miranda grunted as she tried to kneel upright while the machine was distracted. She panted and turned her head to the scene. The doll was, fretfully, dodging the Wolfbanes claws with swift ease, yet staggering with each step. The doll never fought a foe quite as fast as this one, and Miranda, against her better judgment, took action.

Without thinking, Miranda grabbed a hold of the tail of the machine. It turned around promptly, trying to lash at the human, before a big bowie knife was stuck to its thick machine skull. It staggered back, growling in pain. Then the pale quick figure, regaining her stance, flew into the air above the wrenched machine. And with the very flash of her spear, beheaded the Wolfbane with a single, swift strike to it's neck.

Miranda stared at the head of the machine, panting and grunting from her pain. The doll gracefully landed in front of her, her helmet the skull of a bird, which gave Miranda a small shiver. As the doll took a step forward, she pulled back her helmet, a grin was plastered on her linen face. She then walked over to the skull of the Wolfbane and poked the hilt of Miranda's knife with her spear. "I believe this belongs to you." She said, almost chuckling.

Miranda grunted, "Uh, yeah…" Sore, the human grabbed a hold of the hilt with her good arm. Lifting the hilt, she tried to detach the wolf skull from the blade. She groaned, Miranda couldn't do much without inflicting pain to herself. Finally, she lifted the entire thing and rammed it to the ground, loosening the blade. She grunted in pain as the blade finally slipped out. As Miranda was panting, the doll stared at her deeply. "What?" She panted annoyed.

"…You're human." The doll muttered. She had her arms crossed and stepped toward the injured human, not taking her eyes off her.

"What was… Your first clue…?" Miranda panted, putting the blade back in the sheathe under her shirt and trying to stand up, grunting along the way.

"You're also pretty messed up." the doll added, chuckling.

"That's what happens when you face plant onto a jagged wall and go sliding down." Miranda grunted back, finally standing on her two legs again. "Now… If you'll excuse me, I have to find a way outta here and find my sister…" She mumbled as she started to walk forward into the path.

She wasn't the least bit surprised to see the doll following her.

Apparently, the doll's name is Seven. She came to this area hoping to get away from her apparent 'leader' (she practically spat that), and saw Miranda and Aurora jumping the trench. When Miranda failed, and Two gave Aurora a small pep talk, Seven jumped the into the trench afterward. Then Seven found Miranda and the Wolfbane.

Least that was what the doll told Miranda. Frankly, Miranda was still getting over the fact that there are more of them. She sighed. Aurora's going to fret over this…

"So how many of you are there now?" Miranda had to ask, walking, leaning against the wall.

"Well, I just saw Two up there with your sister, so seven." She replied, perched on Miranda's shoulder, against her own will. "But that number might rise up to Eight if Six is alive down here." She mumbled.

Miranda sighed, "Alive?"

"Yeah, after he died, his body fell down here." the doll replied, crossing her arms, "If the twins are right, then -" She was interrupted by a low humming noise. Filled with static, hisses and pops as if it was from a record player. Seven lifted her head at the sound.

Miranda lifted her head as well. Instinctively, she looked down at the ground, finding the source of the odd, eerie humming. But instead of finding a strange doll like Miranda had expected, she found plenty of strange drawings on the muddy ground. "What the-?" She mumbled, staring at the symbols on the ground.

"The Source." Seven mumbled on her shoulder. "He draws this…" She jumped down to the ground and examined the drawings. "He must be near by."

"No," Miranda grunted, trying to continue the path, "I don't have time for this, I have to go and find-" Her words where cut off when she heard more humming, and this time, a small figure to go with it. A small stripped doll, leaned over on the ground, drawing small simple strokes on the ground.

Seven smiled and ran toward him, "Six!" She shouted. She placed her hand on his shoulder, "You're alright!"

The one called Six shrugged her hand off his shoulder and mumbled something, which only turned into static. Nonetheless, he still continued to draw the repetitive circles on the ground.

Miranda grunted, feeling her face. It still hurt, and bled. She peered at the two as Seven tried to budge the other one. He still won't move. The human sighed. "What's wrong with him?" She felt compelled to ask.

"I don't know… His voice box is broken…" The pale doll inquired. "We need to get him out of here. Perhaps Two can help him…" She muttered. Six stayed on the ground mumbling static.

Miranda sighed. "I guess we're taking him with us, are we?" She wasn't in the mood to deal with this. But she has to if she wants to get out of here. She just took it in with a sigh.

Seven nodded. "Six, we can get you help." He didn't move. "Six? We can get you outta here…" He still didn't move, only mumbled static. "Six?" She tried again. Nothing. Just drawing in the mud.

Miranda fumbled through her pack. Most of her item were wet (due to the canteen opening in the Host barrow) but she found something she hoped might entice the stripped doll. Grunting, she walked closer to the doll. "I have paper…" She said, hoping it'll get through to him.

It worked. If not for a second though. He looked at the human, flinched a bit, and when back down to the ground, humming. Miranda grunted looking through her pack again. "I have ink too…" She said. That got his attention. He peered up from the ground again and stared at the human. He flinched again, but that what happens when you see a human in bad shape for the first time, Miranda supposed. He stood up from the ground and walked to her. He tried to say something, but his voice only came out in static.

"I thinks he wants to see it." Seven said, pointing to her bag.

Miranda took out the paper first. It was in bad condition, due to the water, but it'll dry out soon. She also brought the ink out, holding it in front of him. HE went for it, but Miranda pulled it away. "Not until we get out of here," She started, "And you get fixed." She looked at the doll with her stern eyes, the very eyes she pulls on Aurora when she's being needy.

It worked like a charm. Six looked at Seven at first before crawling up the side of her bag and dropping inside. He mumbled something static as he cozies up inside. Miranda could of sworn it was a thank you. Grunting, she stood back up and directed at Seven. "Can we go now?" She fussed.

Seven nodded. "Fine, let's get outta here."


End file.
